Yellow and Emerald
by StarRoseColors
Summary: Wizard of Oz drabbles. (Dorothy/Scarecrow. Blend of different medias. All shipping will have characters aged up.)


The Emerald City was preparing for war.

In the throne room of Emerald Palace, the Scarecrow stared out the window at the army's preparations. Lion was leading them. Princess Ozma and the Tin Man watched him. He pulled his eyes away from the soldiers to the distance. He could imagine Kansas off in the distance. He took a breath and turned away. "_Believe me, I know. I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you've deserved."_

"Scarecrow-" Tin started. Ozma gripped his shoulder.

"_Quiet!_" Scarecrow snapped. The two watched as he pulled out a glowing green vial. He considered it. _"I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine and some justice at last will be served."_ There was hundreds more downstairs. _"Now it's time to step up or time to back down and there's only one answer for me." _Scarecrow looked up at a tug on his sleeve. Ozma smiled up at him before pulling away. _"And I'll stand up and fight 'cause I know I'm right. And I'm ready." _She sobered as she stood at the balcony. _"I'm ready, I'm ready." _The army stopped their preparations to look at the dark haired girl. At the ruler of Oz. She raised a fist.

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

_"Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down. And the answer's easy to see. " _The emerald clasped around her throat glowed green. _"And I swear by the sword-" _She jumped over the railing of the balcony to land in front of her people. _"If you're in, get on board. Are you ready?"_

Lion raised his fist. "I'm ready!"

Scarecrow and Tin both raised their fists, their voices carrying from the balcony. "We're ready!"

The crowd called out for their ruler. It was a war cry. "We're ready!"

Ozma beamed with uneasy pride at the war cry of her people. As her soldiers- Winkie and Munchkin and Gilikin and Emerald City folk alike- grabbed their weapons, she allowed her magic to rush through her veins. An emerald green aura appeared around her fist. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing green as well. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

In front of a beat up wagon in the farmlands of Kansas, Dorothy sketched out a plan in the dirt. The Wizard and Hunk watched her. "Okay," she said, standing up and dusting off her knees. "That's what I have so far. Wizard, do you think you can get us to Oz?"

"Of course little lady!" The Wizard saluted and entered his wagon. He soon came out with a bottle and some crystals. With some blood spilled and a shaking of the bottle, a portal formed. The Wizard stepped through it. Dorothy moved to follow, but Hunk grabbed her hand. She paused to look up at him. His eyes darted around nervously before he sighed.

"Are you quite sure we can do this?"

Dorothy couldn't help but smile up at her ex. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she sighed. "Together we will guarantee!"

With that, she tugged him into the portal.

* * *

The army marched, rain starting up as the entered the red of Quadling Country. Ozma, paying no attention to the weather, led the way. Scarecrow followed her, face set in a grim mask of determination. _"I'll make them hear me."_ he sang. He stroked a blue ribbon tied around his wrist.

_Now it's time to redeem or it's time to resolve._

Glinda's castle appeared in the distance.

_"Prove they can trust me."_

_And the outcome will hardly come free._

On a nearby ridge, the trio appeared in Oz. The portal closed behind them. Dorothy tugged on the blue scarf around her neck. _"I'll save my home and family."_

_Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand._

_"And I'm ready."_ Scarecrow sang.

_"I'm ready!"_ Ozma said, power thick in her voice.

The trio hurried down the ridge, intent on joining the army below. _"I'm ready!"_ Dorothy sang, pebbles slipping out from under her boots. Hunk gripped her hand tight.

* * *

From her own palace balcony, Glinda watched the approaching groups with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. The strawberry blonde turned away from the sight, adjusting her gown. She slipped her crown onto her head and gripped her staff. In the courtyard below, the enchanted Quadlings were preparing for the battle. Glinda peered into a crystal ball. The Kansas trio had met the leaders, Scarecrow and Dorothy hugged each other tight.

"_Ready as I'll ever be._" she sighed.

The gates opened.


End file.
